chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Van Bloot
Lord Van Bloot is an UnderWorld creature, once second-in-command of the UnderWorld army. He is the Overlord of Gothos Tower.The Ultimate Guide Character Origins A bony Creature with great, dark wings on his back, Lord Van Bloot's eyes glow with an intense red flame. He is distrusted and reviled by all Tribes due to his lack of loyalty, honor, or any other redeeming personal qualities. Lord Von Bloot can often be found in his private chamber at the pinnacle of Gothos Tower. There he schemes around the clock, desperately searching for some way to overthrow Chaor and seize control of the UnderWorld. Lord Van Bloot's banquets are renowned throughout Perim, and those (un)fortunate to merit an invitation will most likely have an unnerving experience. Van Bloot invites both allies and enemies to his banquets. Permitted to act as second-in-command of the UnderWorld by Chaor, Lord Van Bloot has always sought something more. With the UnderWorld divided into loyalists to both Chaor and Lord Van Bloot, Van Bloot sought to usurp Chaor, and invited Chaor to Gothos Tower in order to discuss dividing up the UnderWorld between the two of them. Lord Van Bloot then spied on Chaor, learning that he'd turned to a human, KidChaor, for help. KidChaor was tasked with battling Lord Van Bloot in Chaotic so as to figure out Van Bloot's strategy, so similarly, Lord Van Bloot sought out a Chaotic player allied with him, MattMeister. This way, Lord Van Bloot would also understand the strategic measures KidChaor would suggest to Chaor. When the time came for the meeting to take place, Chaor was against ruling the UnderWorld on equal terms, and so Van Bloot attacked him. KidChaor arrived with Mugic provided by Takinom. When Van Bloot uses Discord of Disarming to get rid of the Spectral Viewer KidChaor had given Chaor, Chaor used Song of Obstruction. Van Bloot then proceeded to utilize another Discord of Disarming, to which KidChaor intended Chaor to use Notes of Neverwhere in response to - however, Van Bloot had prepared for this thanks to MattMeister, and had Refrain of Denial ready to use as well. While Van Bloot attempted to convince Chaor that he'd been betrayed by KidChaor, Chaor and Takinom had planned for this, and rather than Notes of Neverwhere - Takinom had given KidChaor Song of Fury to help Chaor defeat Van Bloot and force him, Krekk, and Skithia to bow before one true leader of the UnderWorld. Later, Van Bloot obtained Decomposition Mugic and kidnapped Intress in order to lure Maxxor into a trap. When the Mugic appeared to have no effect on Maxxor, Van Bloot fled, not realizing that Decomposition had worked and was slowly sapping Maxxor's courage into a Colstone. While Van Bloot spies on Najarin and Intress for Van Bloot via Krekk, he learns of the Colstone and makes for the Labyrinth of Linsic, which leads to the Colstone Sanctuary, where he comes face-to-face with MajorTom, who manages to evade Van Bloot's attacks long enough to reach the Colstone first. When Van Bloot finally catches up with MajorTom in the Labyrith of Linsic, he sees the human give the Colstone to Chaor. Not willing to give up his prize without a fight, Van Bloot attacks the leader of the UnderWorld. After a quick battle, Van Bloot is brutally beaten by Chaor and forced to retreat, with Chaor opening the Colstone. Fortunately however, the Colstone did not belong to Maxxor, as MajorTom had taken two Colstones in anticipation of just this scenario. After stealing a piece of BattleGear capable of developing Shadow Warrior copies of Creatures, Van Bloot ordered an attack on both the Mipedians in Al Mipidem and the OverWorlders in Bodal's Arsenal with Shadow Warriors from the opposing Tribes in an attempt to trigger all out war among the Tribes, with the Danians soon following in suit. As the final measure of his scheme, Van Bloot and his Shadow Warriors attacked Chaor in Fear Valley, taking Chaor back to Gothos Tower as his prisoner. Here, Van Bloot is attacked by Maxxor, who proves to be no match for his Shadow Warriors. At this time, MajorTom arrives and challenges Lord Van Bloot with a Super Scanner he'd received from CodeMaster Crellan, using the holographic projections of Creatures to battle Van Bloot's Shadow Warriors. Despite this, MajorTom is no match for Van Bloot, who destroys the Super Scanner. Thinking he'd won, Van Bloot relished in his victory - only for MajorTom to reveal he'd assembled the seven pieces of the ancient Mugic destined to destroy the Shadow Creature-generating BattleGear. Passing the Mugic off to Maxxor, Van Bloot is defeated once more as the Mugic is cast, forcing Van Bloot to accept defeat and flee the scene. After the discovery of the Creature Phelphor at Ice Pillar, Van Bloot was contacted by Khybon while under Phelphor's control and told that the Cothica lie behind the Doors of the Deepmines. Wasting no time, Van Bloot and Atrapol rallied his army and headed for the Doors to claim the Cothica, only to be intercepted by Chaor and Takinom. Even though Chaor and Takinom were no match for Van Bloot and his entire army, Chaor's forces soon join in on the action, as Chaor had merely been stalling until his army caught up. Having suffered numerous defeats by Chaor's hand, Lord Van Bloot willingly allied with the M'arrillians after they were freed from the Doors to the Deepmines, allowing himself, as well as several of his soldiers - including Galmedar and Klawam to be brainwashed by Emna'ool and Phelphor. With aid from the M'arrillians, Lord Van Bloot was able to conquer UnderWorld City while Chaor, Takinom, Agitos, Chargola, Narfall, and Rarran faced Milla'iin at the Marsh of Murk. Afterwards, Van Bloot sent his army to destroy Chaor, leading to the UnderWorlders fleeing to the OverWorld to join the Tribal Alliance, save for Chaor - who remained on the run near Rokhar Ravine After Aa'une was destroyed and all those brainwashed by the M'arrillians were freed from control, no where was safe for Van Bloot in the UnderWorld, not even Gothos Tower. Faced with no other option, Lord Van Bloot ventured beyond the Doors of the Deepmines, expecting to be welcomed among the ranks of the M'arrillians who remained. Instead, Van Bloot was subjugated to slavery by the Azaia, often working under the thumb of Thar'lyn. While shoveling Burnstone into a furnace for Ri'oha's transmuting bath, Lord Van Bloot was approached by Krystella and Klayotic, who revealed to him that Dranakis Threshold acted as a portal through time. Hoping to conquer Perim of the past with his army, Van Bloot, Skithia, Krekk, and Atrapol lead Van Bloot's army toward Dranakis Threshold. There, Van Bloot and his army are confronted by Najarin, Frafdo, Akkrean, Akwi, and Gimwei, however the OverWorlders alone are no match for Van Bloot's entire army. Just when all seems lost, the OverWorlders are joined by Ghundac, a Danian, Habekh and Ninren, Mipedians, and Piddan, an UnderWorlder, who manage to turn the tide of the battle. While the battle rages on, Van Bloot sneaks off to use Dranakis Threshold alone. Faced with no other option, Najarin uses Location Lament Mugic to destroy Dranakis Threshold, just before Van Bloot is about to be sent through time, defeating Van Bloot. Desperate, Van Bloot seeks sanctuary with the Danians. With Kaizeph, City of Elements, restored to its former glory by the High Muges, Van Bloot asks that Aszil, the newly crowned Queen of the Danians, allow him access to the Earth quadrant of the city, in return for his services. Despite knowing well that Van Bloot cannot be trusted, Aszil accepts his offer, having plans of her own. Appearance Lord Van Bloot resembles a male harpy mixed with a skeleton. He features blue-green skin that closely resembles bones, as well as one black eye and a mechanical, red eye. His huge, teal, feathery wings allow him to reach high speeds while in flight. He is seen wearing a blue fur loincloth and metal arm-guards. Most of his head remains bald to further reinforce his skeletal-like appearance, but he does possess a long, slim, brown ponytail. Background Information He is one of a few UnderWolders that can fly. He is voice acted by mainly David Mansley, but is also voiced by Mark Hamil in Dual Duel. [citation needed] Personality and Behaviour Lord Van Bloot is a powerful Underworld Creature who thinks highly of himself. This high self image leaves him power hungry and greedy as he tries to take the Underworld from Chaor. Lord Van Bloot is cunning and intelligent, therefore his plans are usually nearly foolproof. The name Lord Van Bloot may be from the German words "Lord Von Blüt" (pronounced the same way) which stands for Lord of Blood, this fits his character as he appears unafraid of bloodshed. Lord Van Bloot is a enemy of Chaor, due to all the conflict which always leads to Lord Van Bloot's defeat. Trying to be on the winning team in M'arrillian Invasion of the Chaotic series, he is controlled by the mind controlling M'arillians. Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Lord Van Bloot has only one ally and he is Skartalas; his followers are Skithia, Krekk, Ghuul, Atrapol, Vyll, Klawam, Galmedar, Zamool, Klay, and Krystella. Enemies Chaor, Takinom, Agitos anyone who supports Chaor and Chaor's armies. He is also enemies with the other tribes in Perim, the Mipedians, Danians, and OverWorlders. Basic Stats Strategies Equip Van Bloot with a Prism of Fright and sacrifice it to lower your opponent’s courage. Keep a Gothos Tower or two in your deck to use Van Bloot’s Invisibility: Strike 15. This will deal 25 damage upon the first attack, plus whatever damage is on the card. Lord Van Bloot, Servant of Aa'une, is great against elemental decks. TV Show Breakdown Appearances Episodes: *Lord of Treachery *Fallen Hero *A Fearsome Fate *Maze of Menace *Dual, Duel (Part One) *Dual, Duel (Part Two) *Going Under *Fighting Friendly *A Rare Hazard (Kaz's Lord Van Bloot gets coded by Tom's Najarin) *From the Deep (Part Two) *UnderWorld Overthrown *Threshold of Destruction Card or Scan owners *Klay *Kaz *MattMeister Quotes: *"I may serve Chaor, but in time, Chaor will serve me!" - Lord Van Bloot Gallery Vanbloot.png Lord Von Bloot.jpg g.png|* Lord Van Bloot standing before what he thinks is a defeated Chaor Vanbloot.jpg|* Lord Van Bloot in Season 3 Related Articles *Link External Links Notes and References Category:UnderWorld Creatures Category:UnderWorld Conquerors Category:UnderWorld Muges Category:UnderWorlders Category:UnderWorld Minions Category:Creatures With Earth Category:Gothos Phalanx Category:Ultra Rare Creatures Category:Dawn Of Perim Category:Creatures With Water Category:Creatures with 2 Mugic Counters Category:Minion Category:Creatures Category:Kaz's Creatures Category:Big 4